


Shut Up And Drive

by splendid_splendont (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:56:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/splendid_splendont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake is a racer car driver! Dirk is a racing judge. They are boyfriends? Its cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up And Drive

_“I've been looking for a driver who's qualified. So if you think that you're the one step into my ride. I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine with a sunroof top and a gangster lean.”_

* * *

 

**_“I’m not really sure I chose to become a racer…I think one day it just, clicked.”_ **

 

The simultaneous roar of motors ripped across the track making drivers tremble with anticipation. The dark haired driver of the green and black Ferrari Matte 599 GTO tensed at the predatory snarls emitted the cars beside and behind. Nervous green eyes focused on a gleaming gold trophy and suddenly the driver’s hands clenched tighter on the steering wheel with a newfound sense of confidence. Beads of sweat slipped down the male’s forehead coating his already sweat soaked black tresses with a new slick paint job. “This is it; last race of the night.” The driver almost purred along with the engine of his machine.

 

_“So if you feel me let me know, know, know. Come on now what you waiting for, for, for. My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode. So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go!”_

* * *

 

The loud crack of the starting pistol being fired was drowned out by the unquestionable noise of twenty-five racers peeling out at speeds that were highly illegal. The acidic smell of burning rubber spilled out the enormous cloud of smoke that hovered over what was the starting line. It weaved through the crowds of cheering fans riling them up to a new level and worked it’s way into the judge’s box. Dark shades followed the last set of racers rounding the second curve. Blurs of bright red and bleached white mixed in with green, purple and blue raced past in a rainbow. The orange-capped judge let his eyes linger on the last racer speeding past. The breathless grin of an adrenaline junkie was flashed as green and black tore past the judges. A new set of screams tore across the stands as the driver forced the engine to let out a ground-shaking snarl before dropping his speed.

_‘_ _”Cause it's 0 to 60 in 3.5. Baby, you got the keys, now shut up and drive, drive, drive. Shut up and drive, drive, drive!”_

* * *

 

“Let ‘em want for it.” The green and black driver hummed. The growl of his engine left him quivering in his seat but the adrenaline pumping through his veins like motor oil left him unfazed. Cars ripped past him, leaving no room for mercy as they skirted around green and black by mere inches. “Wait.” The black haired male demanded through clenched teeth as hepushed past the start for the final lap. An unspoken, “Now!” shredded through the last of the driver’s self-control. Hot tires shrieked against the track as the threatening rumble of Ferrari shifted to menacing roar. Black on green swerved in and out between competitors with a flash of smoke chasing it. The driver overtook 6th, 5th, and 4th with unimaginable ease but the red and blue Maserati offered more of a challenge. Side by side the two cars rounded the first curve then suddenly the Maserati turned hard left, headed straight into green and black.

_“I got class like a '57 Cadillac and overdrive with a whole lot of boom in the back. You look like you can handle what's under my hood. You keep saying that you will, boy, I wish you would!”_

* * *

 

Without hesitation the Ferrari driver sped up and flipped the wheel 180. The car spun wildly and red and blue dropped back expecting the unmistakable explosion that accompanied a crash. An enormous toothy grin was plastered on the face of green and black’s driver as his car whirled around backwards so that he was facing the former 3rd place driver. The driver shifted to 1st gear and turned hard right then straightened. An impressed whistle left the mouth of one of the judges as his counterparts gaped in awe at the recklessness of the green and black car. Eyes covered by pointed shades stay glued the speeding 3rd place blur as it tore up the track.

_“’Cause you play the game, got what I got. Get it, get it. Don't stop, it's a sure shot. Ain’t no Ferrari huh, boy? I'm sorry. I ain't even worried so step inside and ride!”_

* * *

 

The yellow Chevy Camaro in 2nd place hit the gas as soon as green and black sped into its rearview mirror. The crowds in the stands let out a massive war cry as the Ferrari closed in on the crowd-pleasing bumblebee car. Green and black’s speed increased and battled neck-and-neck with the Camaro for the 2nd place spot. The pair split out the last curve still taunting each other with identical speeds. The Ferrari driver let out a silent chuckle as he observed his opponent struggling to match his new pace. Pushing the car further than it could manage it didn’t come as too much of a surprise the Chevy driver when his engine sputtered and coughed. Two options waved in front of the driver of the yellow car: keep pushing the limits of his car till the engine gave out or drop back and settle for 3rd place. “Thcrew thith!” The Chevy motorist cursed falling back.

 

_“Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights? If you can baby boy then we can go all night!_ ”

* * *

 

Green and black’s tire shrieked against the pavement as the driver pulled alongside the classic black and white. The two drivers acknowledged each other with the slightest nod of their heads and the roar of two beasts fighting to the death tore down the track. The cheers of fans were drowned out by the blood rushing to the head of green and black’s driver and as the checkered finish line sped into view.

“YOU CAN DO IT, DAD!”

“BEAT ‘IM PAPA!” Twin voices screamed in unison from the sidelines. The driver of the black and white Casey revved the engine in response to his children’s cries and peals of excitement left the pair. Black and green vied for the first place spot, his engine growling and letting out fierce hisses in protest until the last second.

 

A converse clad foot eased off the gas a mere millisecond before ripping across the finish line and the crowd pleaser pulled second just a fraction of a second behind black and white.

 

“Dad!!” A pair of small voices chorused as the first place driver, Egbert, slid out of his car with ease. Small bodies latched onto his own and not long after twin black hair toddlers were squealing in delight at being swung into the air. The driver of green and black let a face-splitting grin take over his face as he watched the scene from behind the wheel of his car.

 

_“Baby, can’t you see, I’m calling. A guy like you, should wear a warning, It’s dangerous I’m fallin’"_

* * *

 

“Dangerous stunt out there, English.” A smooth voice purred as a glove-clad hand was offered through the open window. Prominent buckteeth became even more noticeable as green and black’s driver took the proffered hand and allowed himself to be pulled from the vehicle. Bright green eyes peered through thick-rimmed black-framed glasses up at the cap wearing judge.

“Bullox, Strider.” The raven-haired male huffed out. Orange eyes peered over pointed black shades down at the lithe racer and a smirk found its way to the corners of the stoic blonde’s lips.

 

_“There’s no escape, I can’t wait. I need a hit. Baby, give me it. You’re dangerous, I’m lovin’ it”_

* * *

 

A cheeky grin replaced the euphoric smile adopted from an adrenaline addiction and quick arms wound themselves behind an unsuspecting neck with practiced ease. A kiss. A hard kiss that tasted of adventure, wild reckless abandon and gasoline was pressed against a mouth more than willing to reciprocate.

 

“Di-rk.” A single named was exhaled against the shell of a hypersensitive ear, as the kiss was broken. Harsh hands gripped at a hot waist and low growl left the mouth of a man pushed to the brink of his limits.

 

_“With a taste of your lips I’m on a ride. You're toxic. I'm slipping under, with a taste of a poison paradise. I’m addicted to you. Don’t you know that you’re toxic? And I love what you do. Don’t you know that you’re toxic?”_

* * *

 

Speed pulled sweat soaked bodies into an empty shower and sharp teeth attacked pale skin with no remorse until the sounds leaving the stall melded into something unmistakably unclean. Tanned fingers curled into wet flaxen hair evoking a dangerous hum from the owner.

“Jake.” A single warning is pressed against an exposed throat and calloused hands run down bare skin with barely contained lust. An airy moan fell from abused lips and in an instant another mouth reclaims the soft muscles intent on keeping anymore of those delicious sounds from escaping into the night.

 

_“Too high, can’t come down. It’s in the air and it’s all around. Can you feel me now?”_

* * *

 

Damp bodies scrambled to find purchase in the seats of a red Maserati and the rumble of the engine sends pleasured shivers along the cooling skin of the two. Three stoplights and six stop signs sat between the parking lot and the apartment the duo shared. Five naughty fingers rubbed friction along jean-covered sensitivities. One hot mouth breathed out scalding promises in daring tones.

 

_“Come on baby we ain’t gonna live forever! Let me show you all the things that we could do. You know you wanna be together and I wanna spend the night with you. Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah. Come with me tonight  we could make the night last forever.”_

* * *

 

Unrestrained fists slammed against a doorway making the wood tremble almost as much as the dark haired male making quick work of the button on his jeans. Fast fingers snatched the black masking shades and hips rocked against thinly clothed erections as amber eyes met forest green. Pants and boxers became an after thought as Jake’s legs wound around the waist of his partner in crime without hesitation.

“Fuck, English.” Dirk snarled pressing the other back against the sheets. Half-lidded green eyes peered up at the blonde and a soft voice pleaded.

 

“Hmm. Please, Dirk.” The racer ground out. Short nails tore into pale skin as hips snapped forward to meet the demands of the younger. Broken moans and two-toned harmonies of pleasure bounce off the thin walls as hips slam into hips and flesh burns with intensity.

 

“ _Lets pretend you’re mine. We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah, yeah. You got what I like. You got what I like. I got what you like. Oh come on, just one taste and you’ll want more.”_

* * *

 

Hard pants leave tired mouths and soft kisses are pressed against soft lips. Cries of passion echo each other in abandoned and in the throes of pleasure mismatched hands laced sweaty fingers together. Lips quivering with still unfulfilled passion nudge against each other and easy kisses press against quiet mouths. Dominating hands rub along warm thighs and a claim is staked.

“Mine.” Orange eyes swing downward to meet soft green and an unresisting kiss plays into the scene.

“Yours.” Jake yawned nuzzling close to the warmth that is his boyfriend. Gentle kisses are pressed against temples, fingertips and cheeks before settling once again on a pair of pinked lips.

“I love you.” Dirk murmured inhaling against the warmth of Jake’s dark tresses. A sleepy kiss finds its way to the unsuspecting blonde’s lips and his ‘I love you.’ is confirmed as Jake’s arms wrap around his torso and a sleepy sigh welcomes loving dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is terrible...I spent a few months on it though D: First Homestuck fanfiction....


End file.
